


Ja Da Lass Ich Mir Zeit

by pipisafoat



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Mein Teil video. Till has a problem and Richard helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja Da Lass Ich Mir Zeit

“Richard, you know I’d do anything for you, right?”

Richard looked up from his guitar, startled. “You…what? I mean, yeah, I guess I knew that…”

Till nodded. “Because that’s what friends are for. Right?”

“Right…” Richard replied with an expectant look. When Till didn’t explain what he was talking about, Richard went back to playing.

“And you’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you? Because you’re my friend.”

Richard got up from his chair and put his guitar back in its case. He pulled his chair over in front of Till and sat. “What have you done this time? And how do you expect me to get you out of whatever trouble you’re in?”

Till shrugged. “Forget it, Richard. Forget I ever brought it up.”

~~~~~~~

 

For the next few days, Richard couldn’t figure out what Till had needed. Schneider wasn’t upset over the Frau jokes, the angel seemed to be getting along fine with Till, the director wasn’t mad, and even Paul’s incessant chatter didn’t seem to be causing trouble. Till wasn’t particularly depressed, and Richard had no clue what had prompted Tuesday’s comments. No clue, that is, until the day that Zoran Bihac wanted Till to run through his part of the video. “I will not do that today!” Till yelled, jumping out of his chair and knocking it to the floor. “Not now!”

“Why not?” asked Bihac, voicing the confusion of all the band members.

“I…” Till looked around somewhat wildly, his eyes settling on his angel. “We don’t know each other well enough to do it yet.”

Bihac looked questioningly at the angel, who shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me. It’s not like we’re actually doing anything. I don’t particularly prefer one day over another.”

“Not today!” said Till firmly. “Not yet.”

“Tomorrow, then?” asked Flake. “You’ve got to do it eventually. I don’t see what the problem is, anyway.”

Till sat back down and glared at Flake. “You can’t see anything without your glasses on, ballerina.”

“Shut up,” said Paul idly. “I’m too tired to deal with a fight today.”

“Yes, and I’m too tired to have sex today,” said Till unconvincingly.

Bihac sighed and stood up. “Well, if we aren’t doing anything else today, I’ll see you tomorrow. Which is when we will shoot your scene, Till.” He walked out the door, followed soon by Olli, Paul, and Schneider. Flake paused by the door on his way out, and without turning around said, “Till, lose the childish attitude. It’s just simulated sex. Not like you haven’t done that before.”

Till just growled wordlessly and glared at Flake’s back. Richard tossed his cigarette to the side, rose from his seat on the floor, and stood in front of Till. “You coming or not?” he asked. “I think I’ve got some freezer dinners if you’re hungry.”

“I’m going home to get drunk off my ass, Richard.”

“No you aren’t. You’re coming to my house and telling me what the fuck’s wrong with you,” replied Richard, grabbing Till’s hand and hauling him up. “And don’t say it’s nothing. I’ve got better beer than you, anyway.”

~~~~~~~

 

Richard grabbed the last beer out of his fridge and went back to his living room, where Till was slouched in an armchair. Setting the bottle down on the table beside the chair, he sprawled on the couch. “So what’s going on?” he asked, grabbing his lighter and a cigarette.

“Nothing.”

Richard snorted. “Right.”

“Mind if I see what’s on TV?” Till grabbed the remote without waiting for an answer.

“Other than the fact that you’re just trying to change the subject, no. Find a movie or something.” After several minutes of channel-surfing, Till tossed the remote onto Richard’s stomach. “You find something that’s not complete shit.”

Richard threw the remote on the floor. “It’s a waste of my time to even try.”

“True.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Till suddenly said, “Richard?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you really do anything for me?”

Richard stubbed out his cigarette and sat up, looking at his friend. “Pretty much. What do you have in mind?”

“Suck me off.”

“What? Why?”

Till resolutely avoided Richard’s eyes. “Suck me off. It’s been a long time since anyone’s done that for me. I don’t think I can fake it well enough on camera without a bit of ... practice beforehand.”

“Why not ask the angel?” asked Richard.

Till let out a bark of laughter. “No. Just...no.”

“Okay, well, there are prostitutes in this city, you know.”

“Look, Richard, if you don’t want to do it, just say so.”

“Never said I didn't want to. I just thought maybe you thought I was the last resort. All I was saying was that there are other options.” He slid off the couch and knelt between Till’s legs. “But if you don’t like those options...” He traced his finger over the slight bulge in Till’s pants. "You can have this anytime you want."

“Yes, Richard…" groaned Till. "I want.”


End file.
